


Three

by midwifeonboard



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwifeonboard/pseuds/midwifeonboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight she was feeling antsy and needy, and decided that if John and James were still awake, she would pack James off to a guest room and coax John into doing unspeakable things to her. If they weren't, well, she'd just have take care of things on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Helen Magnus couldn't sleep. Oh, she'd been positively exhausted earlier when she'd left the boys to turn in for the evening. Nigel and Nikola had already headed into the night to seek their entertainments whilst she, John and James had remained behind to continue puzzling out their next move in their experiments with the Source Blood.

Her father was at a house party in Surrey and would be gone a fortnight, which made both the work on the Source Blood, not to mention having John in her bed nightly, far less difficult. Gregory would have a seizure if he knew what Helen and John were getting up to while he was away; she smirked as she started down the stairs. Helen felt that if it were more respectable, acting upon the stage might have been an excellent career choice for her. By all outward appearances she was the quintessential bluestocking, and she never gave her father reason to suspect she might be anything else. He trusted her both in the company of his friends and colleagues, and with her own cadre of male friends. Being the perfect daughter had its perks.

Tonight she was feeling antsy and needy, and decided that if John and James were still awake, she would pack James off to a guest room and coax John into doing unspeakable things to her. If they weren't, well, she'd just have take care of things on her own.

Helen saw the light shining under the heavy oak doors to the library, which was both wonderful, because it meant they were still up, and puzzling, because she had left the doors open upon her departure. She approached the doors quietly, resting her hand on the doorknob, trying to hear the conversation on the other side so that she could enter without interrupting their train of thought.

She placed her ear to the seam of the double doors, not really expecting to hear much given the size of the library, but wishing to be conscious of her friends' desire for privacy. They _had_ closed the doors, after all. As expected, she heard little and moved to turn the handle just as the unmistakable sound of a groan, muffled as it was by distance and doors, made its way to her.

Alarmed that one of them might be in trouble, Helen burst through the doors and stopped dead in her tracks, speechless at the sight in front of her. Both men were shirtless. James knelt on the settee while John covered him from behind, kissing his neck. John’s arm snaked around James’ belly, fist firmly stroking his member.

Helen knew about James' preference for male partners over female, but was more than a little shocked that John might share it, especially given what an ardent, creative lover he was with her. This made Helen pause and consider. Would she like to be with a woman? She thought of the time she and John had made love in front of the mirror. She had seen herself become aroused and fall over the edge into orgasm with him egging her on to keep her eyes open and watch. From that point on, she had become extremely fascinated with the feminine response to sexual arousal, rather than just the pleasure she and John sought in each other’s bodies. She had taken more time to learn her own body and found herself imagining what was beneath every corset and petticoat she passed while walking down the street. If she dared, she would admit that she was desperate to find a like-minded woman and strip her layer by layer to explore the unrestrained feminine response to her advances. Yes, she thought, an evening with another woman could be something extraordinary.

Neither man noticed Helen's intrusion into the library, so engrossed were they in their activities, until James firmly removed John's hand from its very interesting place and turned around to kiss him full on the mouth. Helen gasped before she could stop herself and both men froze.

James turned his head into John's neck, his breathing laboured, clearly embarrassed at being caught, while John simply grinned in that sly way of his, eyes raking over her form, which was not at all well-hidden by her summer-weight nightgown and wrapper.

James looked up after catching his breath and faced Helen with a sheepish expression, while John simply nodded. "Helen. What brings you back here at this hour?"

Helen sputtered, but James tried to put her out of her misery, sitting back down on the settee, beginning to rearrange errant body parts. "Helen..."

"No," John interrupted, placing a hand on James' shoulder. "Don't apologize." He stretched his other hand out to Helen, grinning. "Why don't you join us, darling?"

Both Helen’s and James' heads snapped around to stare at him. " _John,_ " James warned.

"It's all right," John beckoned to her. "Come, Helen. Don't be shy. Think of it as an experiment."

Helen took a tentative step towards him.

"That's it, my dear, come."

Emboldened by the smoulder in John's eyes as he spoke, and the wonder in James' as she moved; her heart pounded so loud she would swear the men could hear it too. She walked towards them with more confidence than she actually felt. She was on edge; thrilled and terrified at the prospect of what she was about to do. Exploring sexual intimacy with John was forbidden, yet she was anticipating an offer of marriage from him at any moment, and thus, their activities had a feeling of relative safety to them. If the unexpected were to happen, she knew he would do the right thing. But this? This was beyond scandalous, and any whiff of it to the world would utterly ruin the three of them and their families to respectable society forever. She took a breath, feeling reckless, all fleeting thoughts of pregnancy and disease disappearing with her increasing desire. Society was repressed and old-fashioned. What did she want with them anyhow?

John was still on one knee on the settee, his other foot firmly on the ground, while James continued to slouch, seated, and as Helen approached, she took John's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her into a kiss.

It was hot and wet, their tongues tangling as she gave into the lust that had plagued her into wakefulness to begin with. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tangled her fingers through his hair in an attempt to bring him closer and kiss him more deeply.

She felt a warmth behind her and stiffened briefly until she remembered: _James_. She smiled into the kiss she shared with John as James' hands slipped around her waist and untied her wrapper. She felt him tug at it and dropped her hands from John's head so that James could remove the wrapper from her body.

She and John continued to kiss, tongues and lips fully engaged, those the only parts of their bodies touching, while James slid the robe down. It was amazing, this minimalist contact, used as she was to being fully wrapped up in John’s embrace. As her garment fell away, Helen returned her hands to John's hair, relishing the tactile sensation. She felt James’ hands slide back around her waist, first exploring that curve tentatively, then becoming bolder, wandering up her body to her breasts. When his lips found a tender spot on her neck to taste in heated, open-mouthed kisses, Helen moaned desperately into John’s mouth. The sensation of palms on her nipples and an erection against her bottom while one man devoured her neck and another plundered her lips had Helen gasping all too quickly.

"I thought you might enjoy this," John whispered in her ear.

Helen was not capable of speech in that moment, but John's smugness needed to be quelled, at least a little, so she turned around to her other suitor and kissed him deeply. Already at least as entrenched in the game as Helen and John, James pulled her firmly against him, kissing her with an intensity that she wouldn’t have expected from him.

As she explored his mouth, she noted how his kisses were different from John's. His lips were fuller and softer, his tongue a pliant muscle teasing the roof of her mouth. His beard tickled and scratched her nose and chin, heightening her already over-stimulated state.

John's harder mouth came down, open, against her shoulder, biting and soothing. She barely noticed him sliding down onto the floor behind her as she moved her hands from James' chest around to his back. A fortuitous maneuver given that John’s hands were pushing her knees apart a moment later, which otherwise might otherwise have knocked her over.

John shoved her sheer night rail up over her hips and she felt his hot breath at the back of her thigh before his tongue began to trace a trail up her leg to her bottom. He pushed her cheeks apart, dragging his tongue through her folds, causing her to buck up against James and bite his lip.

"Easy," James soothed, taking her lips between his, softly, as she shuddered and quaked from John's sultry occupation. James guided her hand from his shoulders to his cock while continuing his gentle kisses. When her hand connected with his warm flesh, she let instinct take over.

His penis was not as prodigious as John's, but what it lacked in length it more than made up for in girth. She stroked and explored with her hand, more and more swept away all the while by what John's mouth was doing between her thighs.

It wasn't long before her hand lost its rhythm and her forehead came down on James' shoulder, her breathing ragged and broken as John used his tongue and fingers to bring her to orgasm.

As the wave swept over her, Helen’s knees buckled and her grip on James' shoulders and cock tightened. She heard his sharp intake of breath and he gently moved her hand back to his shoulder before it did any damage.

John got to his feet behind her, turning her around to face him. He had a wicked grin on his face, which both amused and annoyed her, but given how satisfied she was feeling at the moment, she couldn't remain annoyed, so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

The taste of herself on his lips made the electricity begin to spark anew, and she groaned in disappointment when he moved her, once again, out of his arms and into James'.

James lifted her night rail over her head, pulling her with him as he sat back on the settee, guiding her on top of him and again into more luxurious kisses.

She felt John's naked body cover her from behind. Kissing James while John moved his arousal against her back and explored her breasts and belly had her gasping for breath, and she was more than a little surprised at how quickly her own flesh had reignited.

James brought her hand back around to his penis, gently urging her to guide him into her heat. When she was well and truly seated, he brought his hands to her hips, and she watched him close his eyes in what could only be described as utter bliss. His hands began to guide her hips in the rhythm he enjoyed until she learned it and became caught up in it herself.

John's mouth began pressing hot, wet kisses against her throat and jaw. With James utterly entranced by her body enveloping his, she turned her head to capture John's lips between her own. The kisses were drugging and Helen became completely awash in pure sensation. She felt a second orgasm begin to build and held on to John for dear life.

James, however, preceded her, lifting her hips from him and spilling in a sticky mess over both of their stomachs. Helen was bewildered, but only for a moment before James pulled her down for a kiss while John pulled her bottom towards him and mounted her from behind.

Helen slid smoothly down James' torso, lubricated as they were with his leavings. He watched her, heavy lidded, as John lifted her hips and entered her with an easy thrust. Helen gasped as her impending climax reasserted itself. John quickly found their familiar rhythm and she whimpered as each push and grind brought her closer. She kissed James' abdomen, tasting him for the first time, while he tangled his fingers in her hair, his cock again becoming half hard beneath her sternum.

Knowing her body as he did, she felt John shift the angle in the surest way to bring her to quick climax when he could no longer hold his own at bay.

Helen was not a screamer, but she cried out louder than she could ever remember when she convulsed around him, drawing his orgasm into her own, and collapsed onto James while John fell on top of her, spent.

They simply lay there for several long minutes, catching their breaths, before James muttered, "I love you both dearly, but the two of you are exceedingly large people and I believe you are beginning to crush me."

Helen and John chuckled in response and the three of them disentangled themselves, moving to sit side-by-side, Helen in the middle, on the settee. John reached down and swiped Helen's night rail and wrapper from the floor. She slipped into the wrapper, using her crumpled nightgown to try to clean some of the mess off James’ chest while he tucked himself back into his trousers. Her endeavours were patently ineffective, so she flopped back against the settee herself. She felt sticky and deliciously content and was, quite surprisingly, not in the least bit embarrassed.

Helen tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh at the picture the three of them must present… and in her father's library of all places: James bare-chested in his trousers, her soiled shift tucked into the crook of his arm; she, hair a mess, her wrapper barely covering her body; and John, naked as the day he was born - none of them the least bit self-conscious. And, really, she couldn’t even begin to try, so much was she enjoying the post-coital glow with her two favourite men.

"Well," she began, "that was _quite_ the revelation."

The men laughed along with her.

"Indeed," James replied, while John simply sat there smirking.

"Really.” She paused, letting the silence linger. “First of all, how long has this been going on between the two of you?"

John shrugged. "Off and on for years.” He paused. “Does it bother you?"

Helen thought a moment, trying to let her feelings about this interesting situation wash over her before shaking her head. "Surprisingly, no, it does not. I do prefer to know it is happening, though. No more sneaking around, all right, boys?" she asked taking each of their hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Of course," John assented, and James grunted an agreement.

They sat in silence for several more moments before Helen spoke again. "James, I was unaware that you enjoyed the company of women."

"I don't," he chuckled. "Do not misunderstand me, my dear," he squeezed her hand. "I have the greatest appreciation and attraction for the female form, and yours is extraordinary. I just don't particularly enjoy the _company_ of women."

"I see," she replied.

"I don’t know that you do.”

Helen frowned.

“It’s not a question of not feeling attraction to women. For me physical attraction is completely tangled up with intellectual attraction and there are few women of my acquaintance who challenge me in that way. Having a strong attraction to men takes much of the difficulty out of the situation for me."

“You are physically attracted to both men and women.” Helen pondered.

“Yes.”

“But you prefer the company of men because most women are more interested in the latest fashion and gossip than scientific inquiry?”

“Exactly so.”

Helen smirked. "I suppose I should be flattered."

"If you wish," John replied.

“Now, now, John,” James chastised. “You know Helen is hardly like other women. I’ve never known her to angle for compliments or talk about shoes and jewels.”

“True.”

“Boys,” Helen laughed. “Enough! Goodness. We’ve just done something scandalous, and I’m hardly as tired as I should be.” She looked from James to John. “Suggestions?”

“Bath,” James replied quite succinctly.

 “A bath would be wonderful,” Helen agreed.

“Indeed,” John put in.

She stood, a little wobbly, and turned to face the gentlemen. “My bathing room has a faucet, so no need to disturb the servants.”

She extended her hands, and the men each took one, hauling themselves to their feet. Arms linked, they all made their way, none too steadily, up the stairs to her rooms. Helen smiled, envisioning the antics the three of them could get up to in the bath.


End file.
